Stay
by Nightglider124
Summary: Lights out, huddled close; stormy weather can't be all that bad. ONESHOT. R&R Please!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans and I never will. I know right? Bummer.

 **Author's Note:** Idk what prompted me to write this but eyyy, RobStar fluff came from my random thought so all is well. Originally written in **2014**.

* * *

The deafening storm outside continued to rage on and rattled the glass windows in the main room. Robin looked up at the same time that Cyborg did. Proudly, his robotic friend grinned at him, "Told you it was a good idea to reinforce the windows, huh?" Cyborg said, smugly, "If we hadn't, the windows would be gone right now."

"Yeah, yeah..." Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask, "I don't think the storm is gonna let up anytime soon..."

"Well, the main power is completely out. I tried restarting the generator but I got nothin'" Cyborg complained. Robin nodded while adding to his understanding with a small, "Mm."

"Has Beastboy already gone to bed?" Robin wondered, suddenly noticing the changeling wasn't with them. Raven had told them about an hour ago that she was going to her room to meditate so he assumed that they wouldn't be seeing her again for the remainder of the night but Beastboy was usually one of the last to go to bed.

"Yeah, he was exhausted after today's battle with Red X." Cyborg explained,

"Understandable. He shape shifted a lot to help us out." Robin agreed, shrugging. His persistent tapping against the keys of his laptop that sat carefully on his thighs, continued. Robin, as team leader, usually did this; he would stay awake until the file report of the criminal that was apprehended earlier in the day was written up. It's not like anyone forced him to do this; actually, he enjoyed typing up crime reports to a certain extent. Robin being Robin was definitely one of those typical people that had to have things done in a certain way and by a certain time.

Robin squinted slightly at the screen to see how much battery life he had left on the electronic device. He heard a soft noise suddenly emit from the life source beside him. He smiled at the almost kitten like noise; Starfire had fallen asleep many times beside him, especially when she had been helping him with the reports. She served the purpose of reminding him where each of the titans was at different times when the crime was taking place. She was great with things like that. The small things that were actually seemingly much more significant than originally thought were the things Starfire remembered whereas; Robin was the one who kept his eyes on the criminal. _Always_.

Unfortunately, it had been a hard day trying to catch Red X but successful nonetheless. He had been knocked out easily enough by Beastboy who at the time took the form of a rhino and swept his balance away by rushing him. Following his incapacitation, he had stirred and awoken to Starfire restraining his wrists, while Cyborg kept a firm hold of his belt that held one too many tricks. Robin probably found that part of the arrest the most irritating as once again, Red X had tried to tell Starfire how, "A beauty like you should easily see why we'd be perfect together."

In fairness, the aftermath of that smooth poser line was much more satisfying as Starfire's expression had grown hard and she zapped his shoulder with her eyebeams while softly saying over Red X's protest of pain, "Oops?"

He had fought very hard not to let the smirk slip onto his face then but he was happy with her response to his advances.

He didn't dare to chance a look at her with Cyborg practically right beside him. Whenever Starfire fell asleep with Robin nearby, he couldn't help but stare at the ever so peaceful expression carved into her angel like face. Everything about the infamous warrior princess was so calm and relaxed; it was strange considering every minute of the day she had a bright and cheerful aura attached to her. He bit his lip to prevent the smile he wanted to cave into.

Suddenly, Cyborg yawned and stood up, stretching his arms above his head in the process, "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna hit the hay," He informed Robin,

Robin nodded and looked up at him, "Goodnight," He said, quietly,

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed Starfire who lay beside Robin still.

Robin followed his stare and looked back up at his friend, "What?" Robin asked, genuinely confused,

"Shouldn't we wake her?" Cyborg smirked, knowing that Robin enjoyed the company of the alien beauty even if she was slumbering.

"I'll wake her when I set the lockdown and go to bed," Robin replied, evenly,

Cyborg pursed his lips and voiced an, "Mhm," Cyborg chuckled as he crossed the room to reach the doors leading out into the dark hallway,

"Oh! Before I forget, candles are in the drawer of the kitchen counter if you need em'" Cyborg mentioned,

"Thanks," Robin answered over the shoulder. Cyborg nodded and finally wandered out of the main room with a loud yawn escaping his lips.

Once Robin heard the mechanical doors close, he let out a breath that he didn't realise he had been holding. As Robin turned to look at Starfire once more, he became aware that her long auburn locks had cascaded over her face. He gulped as he slowly reached forward and gently brushed the fallen hair away from her flawless face.

Robin sighed. It was a mixed sigh. Part of his sigh indicated a sense of calm and complete contentness as he sat in the barely lit room with the sound of the rain pattering away at the transparent windows. Adding to the serene atmosphere he sensed, the girl he had been desperately falling for over the past 4 years was lying beside him making the most adorable noises while she slept. Sometimes he wished he had the excuse or the right to touch her; not inappropriately but simply to feel her form, the way her shape fitted perfectly against him in the position of an embrace. He cursed himself sometimes as he was given opportunities to brush his fingertips against her warm, soft skin but his gloves prevented that sensation from happening very often.

Another edge to his sigh was the fact that he could do nothing about the feelings that he held for Starfire. For years now, he had kept it to himself about the way he thought of his teammate. He _wished_ he could stop feeling the way he did and simply like Starfire the same way as he liked Raven; as a sister. He truly wanted to be bold and just make a move but it never seemed like a good time to do so. Maybe it was all in his mind, but he was just so confused on what he needed to do, it made him avoid showing romantic intent towards his best friend.

Robin shook his head to free his mind from the onslaught of thoughts of the princess sprawled beside him on the sofa. He inhaled a deep breath to clear his mind and opened his eyes to meet the unfinished crime report. Cracking the small joints in his fingers, he continued to type the document up. Not once for the following hour and ten minutes did Robin let a thought of Starfire enter his mind, nor did he allow himself to glance at her. He only had a little more to write before he was finished, anyway.

Approximately an hour later, Robin's hunch of the storm's duration was confirmed as the wind still hitched up some salt water from the ocean. He sighed as he completed the very last sentence of the laptop. He smiled tiredly and closed the laptop down for the night.

For a moment, he did nothing but sit still. He kept the laptop against his knees and stared at the dark sky as rain continued to wash against the windows. Robin had always loved the sound of the rain; not due to its level of calm but because of its smooth and paced rhythm. He wasn't always sure how to explain it but he knew himself, exactly what he meant.

With a heavy sigh, Robin removed the laptop from his knees and placed it upon the light brown coffee table in front of him. He placed his hands against his thighs as he glanced back over to Starfire. He reached out a hand, ready to shake her shoulder in order to wake her up but something within him stopped him.

He tilted his head at the odd pang he got within his chest. He was used to activity on his heart when he was around Starfire. Conscious or not, she made him nervous on account of the way he felt about her. Reasoning with himself in his mind, Robin had a different idea on how to escort Starfire back to her room.

With a deep intake of breath, he stood before her and gently leaned down, scooping her up within his arms in the process. She groaned an inaudible utterance but after, she rested her head against Robin's chest and allowed her hands to rest upon her stomach. When she had voiced her small sleepy noise, he had literally frozen. He was so afraid that she would wake up and ask him questions, expecting answers which he could not conjure up.

After a moment of realising she was still asleep, he released the breath he had been holding onto. He smiled down at her for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. He really did enjoy holding her bridal style and he wasn't sure why. All Robin knew was that he liked being close to her and if this was as close as he could get, he would jump at the chance. She felt so small and warm against his arms; she hardly weighed a thing too so the experience of holding her felt very natural and _so very_ right to him.

Robin took a step away from the sofa and found it effortless to shuffle across the carpet over to the mechanic doors. Here was the hard part. Robin had to type in the lockdown code and he wasn't completely sure he could hold Starfire and type it in simultaneously.

He bit his lip and struggled to reach the arm beneath Starfire's legs, to the panel. He grinned almost with pride as he quickly pressed the code numbers to initiate lockdown. When the panel turned green, he mentally patted himself on the back for getting it. He retracted his arm so that he could hold Starfire securely once again.

Robin continued down the hallway and silently praised the fact that all of their bedrooms were sensor activated doors, meaning they would open if the person stood outside of the room long enough for the scanner to recognise the awaiting person. Robin felt slightly disappointed as he reached the side of Starfire's bed. He quietly cleared his throat and managed the balancing act once again as he used the same arm again to pull back the covers. Robin gently placed Starfire down upon her round, purple bed as if she were a small child that needed constant protection. _His protection._

Robin searched his mind for a way to stay just a little while longer. He scanned Starfire over, spotting that her boots were still on. He mentally told himself that wearing boots while sleeping couldn't be good for her comfort levels so he sat at the end of her bed briefly. He took one of her legs and calmly removed her long purple boot. He had a slight difficulty doing so but he understood how to pull it off of her after a small struggle.

He dropped her boot onto the floor carefully, being sure not to make any sudden or loud movements. He continued with the remaining leg and mirrored the actions he had done just before. Robin took a sense of enjoyment for being like this; he liked to make sure that she was comfortable and happy whilst asleep. Whether it was just the way he was or the way he was with _Starfire_ , he didn't know.

He silently moved away from the end of her bed and pulled the covers over her form so that there was no chance of her becoming cold during the night. He knew Starfire had a strong resilience to the cold but... y'know... just to be certain.

Robin crouched beside the top half of the bed, surveying Starfire to make sure he had taken every opportunity to ensure she was snug. His eyes rested upon her sweet, heart shaped face and his heart rate slowed. Her skin was showing various shades of orange as the moonlight lit up a large proportion of her features. He studied her features so very carefully in the time he had known her, he could probably recreate her image from memory with precise detail. Her cupid bow lips were slightly pursed and for a moment, Robin could only focus on them.

Without a single care or thought left in his mind, he removed his gloves and slowly reached out a hand to cup her face. Every time there was a smidge of skin to skin contact, he instantly forgot how very soft her skin **really** was. He searched her face for any sign of discomfort at his display of affection. As a matter of fact, he could have sworn he saw her lips quirk upwards briefly. Without quite realising what he was doing, Robin closed the space between them and in a loving manner, he gently pressed his lips to hers. He went no further than that. He simply let himself feel the tingling sensation of their lips melding together.

He pulled away slowly, almost basking in the feel of his actions. He stood up straight and sighed. Robin took a step to turn to leave but he stopped, cold. His heart beat sped up immediately as he felt Starfire fully grasp his hand to cease his leave. He was _unbelievably_ happy for the electricity being out because he was almost positive that his face had heated up and turned all types of red shades.

He closed his eyes as Starfire brushed her thumb against the back of his hand while she murmured, "Robin..."

He was so afraid to turn around so he spun around quickly, removing the hard part. His heart dropped into his stomach as he witnessed Starfire staring up at him, her big emerald eyes no longer hidden by her lids. He felt a rush of 'butterflies' within his stomach at the way she said his name.

"Wha- What's wrong, Star?" He answered, attempting to act as nonchalant as he could. He was completely unaware as to when she had _actually_ woken up.

Her expression remained soft as her eyes glimmered with the everlasting moonlight, gracing her appearance, "Please... Do not leave..." Starfire whispered, "Will you... Will you stay with me, tonight?"

Robin gulped at the question he had just been asked. That was _not_ what he was expecting in the slightest. It took him aback at first as he processed every word she had allowed to come out of her lips.

"But... Star... You know that- that's inappropriate..." Robin argued. He would love to just give in and say yes but he had to put things in place somewhere, or at least act that way.

Starfire gave him a small smile that almost made his heart bounce out of his ribcage and she shrugged in that innocent way of hers, "Please? I will fall asleep much faster if you are beside me..." She said, the last part apparently making her blush as she turned her head away a little.

Robin quickly boarded the blushing train as his cheeks became inflamed within a couple of seconds. He coughed slightly and tried so very hard to remain professional as if he were talking to her in the way of the team leader, not as her best friend or the boy who was undoubtedly in love with her. He was considering her request in depth though...

"Besides, " She continued, "Once I am asleep, you are free to return to your own domain if you would like to,"

Robin nodded slightly to show that he was listening. He considered that idea; she had a point. If he was truly so worried about the professional outlook of her request, he could easily slip back before morning came.

"I g-guess so..." Robin stuttered, shuffling his feet a little. Starfire beamed up at him and she glided beneath the covers to allow Robin to lie where she had just been. Robin bit his lip and removed his boots. He slid into the space which was warm from Starfire's body heat and gulped once more, not really sure how to position himself. He was almost afraid to touch Starfire in fear of the act seeming a lot less innocent than it actually was.

Starfire must have sensed this because she giggled and snuggled up against his chest, startling him at first. She closed her eyes and prayed that he would cease his awkward behaviour. Her prayers were answered as she felt Robin's arm rest against her small waist.

Robin had closed his eyes a few minutes ago and he could feel himself falling further towards sleep but at the brink of his consciousness, he felt Starfire crush her lips against his. Shocked at the movement, he opened his eyes to stare at her. She stopped her actions after a couple of seconds and pulled her head back to smile sweetly at him. He smirked as he understood why she kissed him.

With that, Starfire resumed her position of lying beside Robin with her head leaning against his chest. Robin smiled into the darkness and shook his head. Starfire would never cease to amaze him. As he closed his eyes to rest, he smiled and his mind began to reconsider the whole idea of remaining friends with the girl beside him after all...


End file.
